The invention relates generally to a locking assembly and a compression fixation system for fixing two or more elements together and to maintain, and optionally adjust a desired degree of compression across the two or more objects. The system is suitable, for example, for connecting and compressing two or more elements selected from bones and bone fragments. The system includes a substantially linear coupling component, and a locking assembly that engages with a locking assembly-receiving portion the coupling component in a generally coaxial orientation.
The invention is described herein below in relation to bone fractures, which is but an example of the useful application of the invention. One skilled in the art will appreciate that the locking assembly and compression fixation system components and the methods of use thereof as described herein can be used without undue adaptation for applications that include, but are not limited to: connecting one or more medical devices or appliances to bone; connecting one or more medical or other devices together; repairing structural components, for example, household, building and construction components such as combinations of two or more pieces of wood, concrete, supports, beams, studs, joists, columns, wall boards; and the like.
Devices and systems as disclosed herein are useful for a variety of applications, including with particularity, orthopedic fixation. There are many needs in orthopedics for the fixation of bones. In some instances, adjacent bones must be fixed together to allow for healing of damaged associated soft tissue, or to replace the function of such soft tissue, such as in the case of ligament damage between adjacent bones as well as tendon damage. In other instances, fractures of bones must be corrected by alignment, reduction of space between, and compression of the bone fragments to enable bone healing. Many approaches are known in the medical arts for achieving the attachment, fixation, and desired degrees of compression of bones and bone fragments. Generally, for example, threaded screws with and without heads, pins and rods, and wires may be used. There are challenges with all of these, which include, for example, imprecise compression and fixation, protrusion of the fixation element from bone into tissue (screw heads, twists of wires), bone loss/damage due to size of fixation element and damage to bone (for example, thread stripping of screws within bone), and costs associated with inventory to provide the number of components needed to meet size ranges of fractures.
Included in the art are several examples of compression bone fixation systems that are aimed at overcoming the shortcomings of wires and screws for bone fixation. In many instances, such systems provide fixation that overcomes some of the limitations of bone screws and wires. However, it remains a problem in the art to achieve fixation of relatively small bones using low profile fixation components that are capable of fine adjustment to placement and tensioning, are relatively simple to manipulate and are adjustable and/or removable post fixation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fixation system that can fix, align and compress bone elements together wherein the system presents minimal risk of bone compromise and loss, and provides ease of use by the clinician, adjustability in size to minimize inventory needs, and highly reliable and precise and reversible locking to achieve reliable fixation and enable the clinically needed degree of compression between bone elements. Indeed, a particular advantage of the inventions provided herein is overcoming the challenges presented in the art with implant placement and subsequent adjustment or removal.
Features and advantages of the general inventive concepts will become apparent from the following description made with reference to the accompanying drawings, including drawings represented herein in the attached set of figures, of which the following is a brief description:
This disclosure describes exemplary embodiments in accordance with the general inventive concepts and is not intended to limit the scope of the invention in any way. Indeed, the invention as described in the specification is broader than and unlimited by the exemplary embodiments set forth herein, and the terms used herein have their full ordinary meaning.